


Everyone's a Winner!

by SirLadySketch



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, KH3 "what if" fic, i just want my kids to be happy, no pairings just friendship, sea salt trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLadySketch/pseuds/SirLadySketch
Summary: Post KH3 "what I want to see" fic-- Wilson, the ice cream man of Twilight Town, gets his best customers back.I actually wrote this months ago to submit to the KH3 Faux zine, which is now live andFREEfor everyone to read!Read it here!





	Everyone's a Winner!

Wilson had seen a lot in his days as a shopkeeper in Twilight Town. Strange people in black coats, the kids running around and swinging their Struggle bats without a care in the world, those weird shadow creatures that swarmed into huge, _flying_ clusters of darkness, and the kids with giant keys who put an end to them.

 _Yes_ , he thought to himself as he surveyed the quiet street in front of his shop, _Twilight Town might be a sleepy little haven, but it was never boring._

“Hey old man, you still open?”

A voice stirred Wilson from his reverie, the drawling twang high-pitched and vaguely familiar. He turned and saw a shock of bright red hair heading his way, a young man who’d been one of his best customers for almost a year before up and disappearing on him. Wilson greeted him like an old friend, although he couldn’t quite remember the lad’s name.

“Welcome back! It’s been a while,” he said, and the man gave him a grin, running fingers through unruly spikes of hair.

“You could say I saw you a lifetime ago and you wouldn’t be wrong,” the man laughs. “You still have my favorite?”

Wilson pulled out a packet from his freezer and held it up. “Sea Salt ice cream! It’s everyone’s favorite around here.”

“Salty, but sweet. Gotta love it, right?” the man asked as he handed Wilson a munny note. “Thanks, old man. I’ll be sure to stop by again soon, now that I’m back in town.”

“I’ll hold you to that, my boy!” laughed Wilson. “You were my number one customer there for a while, you know.”

The young man opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of running feet and excited voices interrupted him before he managed to speak.

“Axel!”

The red head rolled his eyes and turned to face the two kids running up to stand beside him. A blond boy and a black haired girl grinned up at him as they caught their breath, and Wilson had vague memories of them, too, although he couldn’t quite place their names either. His customer-- _Axel_ , apparently-- put his hands on his hips and gave them a long-suffering sigh.

“It’s _Lea,_ get it memorized already!” he said, but there was no heat in his voice. The blond haired boy flushed and rubbed the back of his head.

“R-right! Lea, sorry! I’ll remember,” the boy promised.

 _Lea_ sighed again and turned around, but he winked at Wilson and slipped another 5 munny note across the counter. ‘ _Two more_ ’ he mouthed, then turned to look at the kids again.

“Seriously, guys, I can’t take you anywhere,” he said, folding his arms and shaking his head. “What took you so long?”

“Roxas was showing Seifer who the real Struggle champion is!” the girl laughed, and Lea joined her, reaching out to ruffle her hair.

“It’s nice of you to let Roxas win sometimes, Xi,” he said, and laughed again when Roxas let out an angry “Hey!”

“Anyway, you’re just in time,” Lea said, and shifted to gather up all three ice cream bars. He turned and held one out to each of them with a quick “Ta-daa!”

“Ice cream!” laughed Xi, while the boy took his with a “The icing on the cake!” Lea laughed again and ruffled both their heads for good measure before collecting his own ice cream from Wilson’s still-outstretched hand.

“Thanks, old man! We’ll be back!”

“Don’t forget to check your sticks!” called Wilson as the trio began to leave. Lea turned and gave Wilson a cheerful smile.

“I always do!” Lea said, then paused, looking at the two kids who’d kept walking. He smiled fondly and finished his sentence so softly, Wilson didn’t think it was meant for him or anyone else to hear. “From this day on, no matter what, every ice cream I get to eat with them is a winner.”


End file.
